regular show the movie just a regular move
by danny1999
Summary: mordecai and rigby and there friends are in big trouble! benson can't pay the audit so he says every one pack up and move to a different local park and mordecai and rigby are worried and they have to fight the gov from taking over the park and turning it into a industrial factory. so the gane goes after and fight for the oldest park in town.


Regular show the movie : Just a regular movie Characters in movie: Mordicai, rigby, benson, skips, pops, high, five, thomas, Mucle man , Margret,Eilene STORY: One day mordicai and rigby were cleaning out the basement. Rigby:dude look what i found ! mordicai:whoe! is that benson wene he is young? rigby: i guess so it says benson age 15 mordicai: ha ha ha dude it's benson wene he got tooth gardes rigby: im am so sorry for benson way before he was a adult mordicai: dude ... put the picture away benson at the door... benson: guys! come up for the meeting! mordicai: i wounder whats going on now? benson: ok every one i have bad news the park is going to be sell by the govnerment pops:gasp! who whould do this! skips:yeah benson the park bene here for a long time thomas: i can't belive it's going to be sell to them? benson: every one calm down! ... the reason why is becauese we don't have a lot of money. musal man : what! we rasise money every year! benson: do any one have a plan were to move next pops:ooo! what about denmark!? skips:hmmmm... maybe thats a great place mordical:wait benson what are you doing! we can't move to a diffrent place! rigby: yeah benson? benson:sigh im sorry guys we can't afford the payment rigby: well why don't we just ask some one else to pay it? [punch!] rigby:owwwwwwww! mordicai: dude we can't just let someone else pay it and don't have money! rigby:whatever! dude! it's just my idea! benson: guys i know you love the park yes! many of us had good times but we must do one thing! lets pack up. benson: every one pack up we have two days to pack every thing if you don't your fired...[sob]! mordicai:what's wrong benson? benson:nothing i just want to be alone for two hours packing my bags [snffffffff!] mordicai:sigh man benson bumed out really bad. rigby:i guess we better start packing or were fired mordicai:... rigby:... mordicai:... rigby:... mordicai:hey dude remeber the time we first move in this room rigby:yeah mordicai:and the time we first move to the park rigby:[sniff!]yeah. mordicai:dude don't cry we must have a plan to save our park rigby: im out of ideas mordicai:lets go talk to pops mordicai:hey pops what are you doing pops:oh just packing my radio player mordicai:hey do you have any plan to save the park pops: i afrade not mordicai:well were going down stires rigby:sigh im going to miss you video game systom skips: hey guys do you know were that sound coming from outside mordicai:uh i don't know benson: guys what's that loud nosie!? pops: yeah? rigby:guys you might want to come out side now?! bulldozers:rrrrrrrrrrrrrr! [boom] [boom] [boom] Govenerment:you guys are surrounded come out with your hands up bad guys: slowly! out! benson:what's going on! govnerment:well well well benson owner of the park and your assentent skips! benson:hey! i told you your not going to get this park! govenerment:well you haven't pay your bill 90,000 thousand dollars benson: but we can't aford that bill! govenerment:im sorry you pay the bill or leave! mordicai: hey mr bill! mordicaii: that's not fair it's not fair if you watch us strugle getting money! rigby:yeah maybe other people have other things to do so stop asking for money! skips: yeah the park was here for a long time govenerment: maybe you say that but other timelines it was only 10,000 dollars benson:how many times do i have to tell you making money go higher is bad! govnerment:fine benson 2 days 36hrs pay bill of leave! govnerment:ok guys let up the bulldozers govenerment i'll be watching you benson rigby:dude what was that benson mordicai: yeah was that? skips:guys that was the govenerment i know him for a long time skips:he wants us to pay the bill every year musal man: hey dudes did you see what happen?! mordicai:yeah the govenerment and his guys were here thomas: yeah me and highfive and musal man were in his house looking what happend highfive:i think we know that thomas. benson:ok every one a new plan we must fine something to pay the bill like sell something skips: hmmmm oh i can make my own shoe sell and sell old fashon shoes right by my workshop pops: i could give away my toys to children they will love theme thomas: i could give away lemonade to people musalman: i could give a show to a buntch of people mordicai:me and rigby was thinking to work at coffee shop were margret is. benson:those are great ideas everyone lets all get started mordicai: me and rigby are going to the shop bye benson rigby: i hope we keep the cart [srreeeeeechhhhhhh!] [at cofee shop] mordicai:hi margret margret:hi mordicai what are you up to? mordicai:margret no talking this is emmergency the park is going to be takin by the govnerment margret: so what do you want me to do? mordicai: i just want to work here for one day were going to get a lot of money margret: so you want to work with me mordicai:uh yeah i'll be glad to margret: so whats wrong with the park? rigby:our boss won't pay the bill becauese he don't have a lot of money [back at the park] mordicai: hey benson margret said... benson:shhhh! be quiet were trying to watch the news tv:there's a breaking news about the park is going to be turned in to a factory everyone:Gasp! pops:oh no! the park is going to be a waste land with smoke?.. tv:and the owner of the park named benson won't pay his bills. benson:this is all lies i don't have money to pay it! mordicai: calm down benson! benson:rrrrrrarrarrarararara! [crash!] skips: ok every one let's just leave him alone for awile thomas: why would they turn it into a waste land a lot of growned trees in the park that's going to die. mordicai:hey were going to go talk with the city mayer skips. skips:ok you guys come back soon [scrrrreaccchhhhh!] [downtowncity] speker:scrrr! are you here for a appontment. mordicai:were here to talk to the mayer. [door opens] mayer:wellcome citzens mordicai and rigby:snff!hehehehehehheh... mayer:you guys will love it up in my office rigby:whoe a big fancy office mayer:so why are you two young men up here for mordicai: well we need to talk to you about the park mayer: oh the park i hear it on the news rigby:we just need every one in the city to tell us do they like the park mordicai:yeah or the gov will turn it into a factory waste land mayer:hmmmm ok you got a deal you gus meet my buliding tommrow for the meeting mordicai:bye mr mayer [back at the park] rigby:can't belive it's dark aready mordicai:sigh i hope the meeting goes well tommrow mordicai:hello benson are you here pops:guys come quick! benson:great news so far we got 60,000 dollars so far! mordicai:ooooooooo! rigby:yeah! yes we did it skips:yeah we just need about 30,000 dollars more benson:where you guys go? mordicai:we went to go talk to the mayer rigby: we all have to go to a meeting tommrow. skips:guys so far its bene 24 hours rigby:oh no we only go till tommrow to rasie that money pops: what are we going to do? benson:sigh will have to keep packing up benson: you guys better go say good by to the trees and the park [out side] rigby: awww man we were close! mordicai: i know dude it's for the good to say good bye rigby:i'll go grab some soda mordicai:... mordicai:... mordicai:... mordicai:... rigby: here dude mordicai:thanks mordicai:trees rigby:good bye lake mordicai:good bye party place rigby:good bye fountain mordicai:good bye musal man's house rigby: man i really don't want to move back to my mom's house mordicai:me too! mordicai:i guess we better head back [door slams!] musal man: hey dudes look how much money i just got in one day! mordicai:that's a lot of money. musalman: you know who else wishes the park don't get removed my mom! rigby:that's one funny lame joke... mordicai: there's nothing funny about the park gettin removed rigby: will see you later high five and musal man musalman: later grandmas! [at home] rigby: finally were home.. mordicai:good night pops pops:good night [mordicai and rigby's room] mordicai:sigh mordicai:good night rigby rigby:good night ... [the next day] benson: mordicai! rigby! are you up you guys come down for the park meeting! rigby:ugh! were comming! mordicai:oh man it's so early [outside] benson:ok every one it's a big day today we have a meeting downtown we must go now benson:first roll call! benson: skips skips:here benson:pops pops:here benson:musal man musalman: here ladies benson highfive highfive:here benson:thomas thomas:here benson:mordicai ... benson:mordicai [inside] benson:mordicai! rigby! if you don't get out here right now your fired! mordicai:man no breakfest! [outside] benson:ok everyone is here now we must get moving [scrrrrrrrreeeeechhhh!] benson:so were is this place mordicai:it should be down town [city town house] crowd people:whisper...what's going on? mayer:oh you guys are here on time mayer:who's your boss mordicai:it benson owner of park benson: nice to meet you mayer mayer:nice to meet benson:ok every one sit down microphone:perrrrr!screeee! benson:hello town people my name is benson im the owner of the park im here to tell you if you guys love the park it's going to be remove by the gov benson:if any one loves the park plese donate money to us as fast [ather meeting] mayer:wow you guys did great benson:yeah it's bene awile sence i said a speach mordicai:wow benson you did good out there rigby:yeah musal man and thomas is handling a lot of money over there thomas:hey benson look how much money we got! pops: so far 100,000 dollars high five: yes we made it now we can pay the bill [crash!] [clang!] benson:what the crap was that! mordicai:i don't know! people:screee! ahhhhhh! the csi is shooting run for your life's! rigby: oh my glob we better run! skips:let's get back to the cart everyone highfive:what the heck! benson:come on cart! work! work! '[crash!bam!] rigby:ah! it's him agine! govenement:times! up! it's time to pay your bill! benson:i will if you chase me back to the park and yeah i have your money! govnerment:oh i will race you back! [scrrrrrr!eeeeeee!chhhhhhhh!] benson:guys whille im driving please protect me from them mordicai:we got it! musalman:take this bill! [punch!] [punch!] govnerment:you take this! [punch!] [shove!] smack! musalman:ughhhh! cough! cough! skips: maybe you woummed musalman but not me! govnerment:bring it on! [punch] [punch] [punch] skips:yes i got you! mordicai:take this ugh! slam! smack! rigby:rahhhh! smack! rigby:whoe! whaaaaaaa! rigby:help me dude! [sreeeeccchhhhh!] mordicai:i'll get you dude! thomas:uh benson be care full driving on turns! rigby:ahhhhhhhhhhh! mordicai:rigby! benson: what what happend! pops:benson you have to go get rigby! [scrrrrreccchhhhhh!] benson:were comming rigby! rigby:ugh! raaaaaaahhhhhhh! whoe! [slam!] rigby:oh im alive i laned on some thing soft mordicai:dude come on we need to get back to the park! [drrrrrrrr!] [screeeechhhhh!] pops:guys look were almost there! thomas:yes were going to make it! [slam!] [sreechh!] govnerment:not so fast im going to win this race! rigby:what! now you want to win a race! mordicai:yeah what happend to the money! govenerment:i want them both! musalman:why don't you get out of our life and take it [punch] [scrreeeechhhhh!] govnerment:ahhhhhhhhhhh! [crash!] [back at the park] mordicai:oooooooooooooo mordicai: yes we save the park rigby:yeah dude that was a lot of work i almost die for it mordicai:i can't belive benson set up a park party! rigby:yeah mordicai:margret must be coming margret: hi mordicai mordicai:hi i just save the park margret:yeah incredible elian:hi rigby elian:you were brave rigby:wow that was nice to say mordicai:hey margret do you want to sit with me in the sundown margret:of corse mordicai margret:sigh mordicai:do you want some soda margret:yes musalman:some one please get there dog it's chasing me! - THE END 


End file.
